


We’ve Got Your Back

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Comfort, Dead People, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Families of Choice, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Sweet, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After Lydia returns home with scrapes on her face and hands, the Maitlands take it upon themselves to take care of her because her dad and Delia are out of town and Betelgeuse is just about ready to maim the jerk that shoved Lydia over and caused her to get those scrapes.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	We’ve Got Your Back

School days weren’t supposed to be thathard, especially for Lydia Deetz. She’d get through all her classes, head home for the day, shout that she was home from school the moment she got home, say a quick hello to the Maitlands when they came downstairs to greet her, and go upstairs to do her homework for the day. That was that.

It was walking home from school that was the difficult part. Lydia had to endure walking home the same way as her bullies did. She often tried to keep a distance but all her bullies would catch up to her at various points in time.

Perhaps Lydia should take a different route home, to avoid her bullies. She knew that there was an alternate route that she could take home, the matter was when she should start using it.

Maybe wait until next week to start using that alternate route.

This day started off as normal, Lydia went through all her classes and was on her way home, using her normal route, when her bullies managed to walk up and catch up to her. Naturally, Lydia knew that she had to walk away from them and ensure that she get away from them but why wasn’t she doing tear today of all days. Lydia didn’t know why.

Bam!

Lydia suddenly fell over, or was rather pushed over, onto the sidewalk she had just been walking on, her bullies standing behind her and pointing and laughing. Lydia could do nothing but lay there as her bullies gave up and walked around her to continue on their way to their homes.

“See ya, loser!” shouted the lead bully over her shoulder to Lydia.

Lydia groaned, remaining laying on the sidewalk for a good forty or fifty so minutes. Scrapes had formed on the teenager’s hands and face from her nasty fall. Lydia moved to push herself up, but since she had scrapes on her hands and her face that hurt equally as bad, the best she could do was sit up and look at her scraped hands.

Still, she knew that she had to get up and continue on her way home from school that day. Standing up, the scrapes on her hands and face hurting her like crazy, Lydia sighed as she began to walk and continued on her way home. The Maitlands, as she knew now, would ask her why she was home late in the first place. She was never late, always on time, but today was different. Much different.

She knew that she had to tell her ghost parents, and eventually Betelgeuse, what had happened. Her dad and stepmother were out of town on their honeymoon so they’d have to wait to be told.

She staggered home and immediately reached for the doorknob before hesitating and letting her hand drop to the side. It still hurt like crazy and, when Lydia looked at it, she noticed that it had gotten much bigger than it had been when she was pushed over by one of her bullies a solid fifty five minutes ago.

She reached a hand back out towards the knob of the front door again and managed to open it this time, heading inside and looking around the main floor of the house for signs of her ghost parents. When she didn’t see any, she called out,

“Adam! Barbara! I’m home from school!”

And, just like that, her ghost parents came floating down out of the ceiling and Lydia guessed they must’ve been on the second floor of the house when she’d called to them that she was home from school.

Barbara took one look at her adopted daughter and froze. Lydia knew why.

“Lydia?” she cried out in alarm as she and Adam floated over to the teenager and began to examine her injuries. “You’re late home from school. What happened to you?”

Lydia winced at the pain when Barbara brushed an ice cold hand against the scrape on her head, then sighed as the Maitlands moved her over to the couch and sat her down onto it. “Nothing,” Lydia had said as she looked her ghost parents in the eye and saw herself in Barbara’s, noting how bad the scrape on her face had gotten. “Except that I have been getting bullied and today, my bullies decided to push me over onto the sidewalk and that’s how I got these scrapes.” Lydia held out her scraped hands to the Maitlands and then pointed towards the scrape on her face.

“That explains it a lot,” said Barbara as she summoned a first aid kit out of thin air, and, alongside Adam, began to telekinetically apply bandages to all three of Lydia’s wounds.

As Lydia lay on the couch, Adam and Barbara were in the kitchen, doing who knows what to help the teenager. That’s when Lydia got a brilliant idea, she was going to summon Betelgeuse and tell him what had happened to her.

She didn’t even need to wait. As she opened her mouth to speak, the first words to come out of her mouth were,

“Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse.”

When she said that, the bandaged scrape on her face started hurting badly and, despite Lydia’s best efforts to sit up so that she could talk to Betelgeuse, she knew she had to lay her head back down.

Betelgeuse appeared in a flash of light above the teenager and looked down at her, his eyes widening in utter shock and silence when he noticed the bandages on her head and her hands.

In a hurry, he disappeared in another flash of light and reappeared on the living room floor right next to Lydia, holding one of her bandaged hands in his. “Lyds?” he asked, his voice filled to the brim with concern. “What happened to you?”

Before Lydia could answer, however, the Maitlands floated over with a cup of hot tea with a straw in it for Lydia in Barbara’s hands and a soup that Lydia guessed she could drink straight from the bowl for her in Adam’s hands. Both ghosts set the drink and food down right next to Lydia and turned their attention over towards Betelgeuse.

“She’s been getting bullied,” explained Barbara as quietly as she possibly could to Betelgeuse. “Today, her bullies pushed her over onto the sidewalk as she was walking home from school and she ended up getting scraped.”

“It was only one,” croaked Lydia from her spot on the couch.

Barbara turned to her then refocused her attention back over towards Betelgeuse and let out a sigh. “Right, right,” she said to correct herself. “Only one.”

Betelgeuse’s hair turned a blood Red. “I shall go and maim the jerk that did this to Lyds.”

“No need, Beej,” Lydia said as she shook her head, the bandaged scrape on her face hurting even more than it did when Lydia had gotten home from school. “You don’t know where she lives and I doubt she could see you even if you did maim her.”

Betelgeuse opened his mouth to respond to Lydia and then promptly closed it before opening it again. “But...but, think of all the things I have planned to do to her.”

“Lydia has a point, Betelgeuse,” said the Maitlands in unison.

Betelgeuse let out a few sighs and sat down in front of the couch where Lydia was laying. Since he couldn’t go out to maim Lydia’s bully and didn’t know where she lived, the next best thing he could do was help the Maitlands take care of Lydia until her scrapes had fully healed.

One minute later, Betelgeuse turned his attention back over towards Lydia and asked the teenager, “Hey, Lydia, do you mind if I show you a few tricks to help your scrapes clear up faster?”

Lydia nodded. “Sure,” she said with a pained smile on her face.

The next minutes flew by quickly, with the Maitlands shouting “No!” in unison as Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and made Lydia’s scrapes and bandages promptly disappear into thin air, as if they weren’t even there.

And here Adam and Barbara both thought that it was going to take a while for Lydia’s scrapes to fully heal but guess not.

“Thank you so much, Beej!” Lydia shouted out in glee as she pulled her best demon friend into a hug.

“You’re very welcome, Scarecrow,” was the demon’s response as he returned the hug that Lydia was giving him.

In the corner, the Maitlands let out sighs of relief. They hoped this would never happen again. They looked at one another before turning and heading back upstairs to the attic, deciding to leave Lydia and Betelgeuse alone to have a moment of friendship.

After all, Betelgeuse was the one who used his powers to help heal Lydia’s scrapes as quick as a whip, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
